Currently nasal cannulae are held in place by routing the cannula tubing over the ears of a patient and retaining them on the patient's head by use of elastic bands. This routing has a disadvantage in that the cannula often becomes dislodged from the patient's nose when the patient moves. In addition, such a routing is uncomfortable for the patient, especially when the cannula must be in place for long periods of time, as is common. For example, the patient's skin may become chafed and irritated by movement of the patient's head, and the cannula may be pulled when the patient moves during sleep.